The Meeting of the Boss
by Ciel Black018
Summary: It was 3 years ago that a young master met a certain mafia don. It was a shame that Rikuo didn't know about that, nor the endless possibility that might happen in his near future.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of these two crossovers. They are owned by their respective owners. I only own the plot. I am content with that. **

**A/N: PLEASE No more DISCLAIMERS! I am really annoyed with these things with every chapter I write.**

_S__ummary: It was 3 years ago that a young master met a certain mafia don. It was a shame that Rikuo didn't know about that, nor the endless possibility that might happen in his near future._

_**Ukiyoe Town (3 yrs. ago)**_

Nura Rikuo, the to-be-Third Heir of the famous Nura clan, cursed his luck right now. He honestly didn't mean to almost leave Ukiyoe town with his aimless wondering. Really. He was just too busy thinking on what to do with his project that was due for tomorrow. He spaced out. He blamed his grandpa for his ruined project though. Anyway, the sun was almost setting today which means that a lot of yokai would be coming out of their hiding place. What was worse was the fact that he was alone; in an almost deserted place without anyone to help him if some stray yokai would come and attack him. He wondered what his grandpa would think if he know of this.

As Rikou was about to turn to a corner, he heard a blast of explosion. It was a really loud one too.

"HIEEEE-oomph." A loud shrieked echoed the place before it was silenced by Rikuo's head. Yeah…they literally crashed with each other.

"HIEEE! I'm so sorry!" the brunette apologized furiously but stopped frozen when the explosion earlier was nearing towards them and becoming more violent.

Rikuo didn't know what happened next. All of it was a blur as the teen that crashed at him suddenly took his hand and ran like as if there was no tomorrow. It wasn't the end of the world yet right? But as Rikuo turned his head behind, he took a glimpse behind and saw something that resemble a pineapple and a glint from a …is that a tonfa? And a trident? The teen that was holding him ran faster though when a tonfa suddenly got imbedded in the wall just inches from where they were running .Rikuo understood the scared teen. Really he did. Afterall, wouldn't you run as well when you had not just one but two psychos who for some reason is out for your blood? Or maybe just the brunette's though.

Finally though, after 5 minutes of running, they miraculously found a hiding place. It was an abandoned house which is practically a good place for yokais to hide. And as fate would like to torture him, the sun finally set which means the yokais are now out and on the move.

The teen beside him breathe a sigh of relief as he finally regained his breath. "Yokata! I still get to live!" the brunette cheered happily as if it was the greatest thing and miracle that had happened to him today-which it was.

"Ano..who are you?" Rikuo asked nervously. His companion was acting really strange and for some reason, literally jumping for joy. The teen was sane right?

"Hiieee‼" the teen shrieked again. Rikuo winced at that. It was doing a great job making him go deaf.

"Ano…are you alright?" Rikuo asked again, this time though, in a very nervous manner.

"Gomenasai! I didn't mean to drag you there. I was just surprised that's all and besides, it won't be safe for you to stay there when these two are fighting each other and at the same time, out for your blood." The teen said with a nervous smile and laughed. "Anyway, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! Nice to meet you!" Tsuna said nervously. It was clear to Rikuo that the teen in front of him wasn't used to the 'meet, greet and be instant friends' method. The young master didn't know that Tsuna was only used to 'get attacked, meet, greet, fight to the death and become the best of friends' method though.

"My name is Nura Rikuo. Nice to meet you!" Rikuo replied happily with a bow. He couldn't help but think that this chance meeting was a start of a new friendship. Well, that is until the left side of the wall of the house suddenly got blown into pieces and a weird shaped yokai stepped out of it. It probably smelled the two of them from his hiding place. Rikuo wanted to mentally facepalm right now. They were in an abandoned house. Of course there would be yokai lurking somewhere.

"Hiiee! What is that?!" the brunette beside him shrieked in shock. "Are you one of Mukuro's illusions?" Tsuna continued as he turned his head around as if to search someone. But they were only three of them in here.

Rikuo felt sorry for the teen. Really. He understands that the teen was scared right now all because of this yokai. Humans are supposed to be afraid of yokais. That was already an unspoken rule. It was because of this reason that he didn't want to become a yokai. Or be the leader of them.

"Nura-san?! Look out!" Tsuna shouted as he tackled Rikuo before his head could be sliced off. "Phew, that was a close one." The brunette continued before he took Rikuo's hand and ran like hell all the while shrieking which really hurts Rikuo's ears. Though he did watch in satisfaction at the way the yokai flinch at the loudness of his new friend's shriek. At least. He wasn't the only one to be suffering.

After a lot or turns in a corner, they finally found a great hiding place. The yokai wouldn't find them for several minutes. He hoped.

"D-d-did you know what the thing was?" Tsuna asked as he was looking outside on the lookout for the yokai.

Rikuo contemplated whether to tell the truth or not. But then, after everything that had happened, his new friend deserves the truth. It would be too cruel for him to let him stay in the dark after being attacked by one. Also, he did save his life. He owe that much to the brunette.

"It was a yokai." Rikuo said truthfully. He was closing his eyes waiting for the reaction of the brunette, which wasn't really that far.

Rikuo watched as the teen paled dramatically. He was also shivering and all Rikuo could do was watch with sympathizing eyes though he was also kind of sad.

"HIIEE! A Yokai!? T-t-they're real?" Tsuna shrieked while rambling.

"Yep, they're real." Rikuo confirmed.

"HIIEE! Why is my life so complicated! First a baby hitman tutor from hell, then an insane illusionist out to kill me, then another bloodthirsty assassin who wants me dead, then a marshmallow-wanna-be-ruler-of-all-the-worlds-" Tsuna rambled on.

Rikuo could only watch the brunette weirdly. He couldn't tell whether if the teen had been playing too much videogames of if he's telling the truth. He chose the former. Afterall, all that he had said are all impossible things. Everyone knows that there's no such thing as a baby hitman from hell. And more importantly, no one could be a marshmallow overlord. That's impossible. Unless you're insane, that is.

Rikuo was thinking too deep that he didn't heard the other complaints nor the approaching yokai who had brought companions with him.

"Look out!" Tsuna said as he tackled Rikuo to the ground again. This was the second time that the brunette had saved his life again. He really should stop spacing out if he still wants to live.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked with concern laced on his voice.

"Yeah…thanks for the save again. I already owe you two times already." Rikuo said with a grateful smile. His smile though turned into a frown. "You should leave the place already, Sawada-san. This place is not a safe place for you anymore."

"Wait, what about you?" Tsuna asked with worry.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." Rikuo said but was cut off by Tsuna.

"No way. I won't leave my friends. Stay back Nura-san. I will handle them." Tsuna said with his eyes full of resolve. He was wearing his mitten-which really confused and worried Rikuo. Afterall, how can a scrawny teen like him beat a yokai anyway? With his mitten? Yeah right, as if that would work.

Rikuo was about to protest when the teen in front of him swallowed something and with it, a great change occurred. The brunette wasn't shivering nor trembling on his feet. He was calm. Very calm. His mitten also changed into gloves though how that happened was a mystery to him.

"Leave this to me.'

His voice also changed. It wasn't like before. Something changed. He wanted to see his face but he was facing the yokai. Rikuo could only see the back of Tsuna but nevertheless when Tsuna said those words, he couldn't help but believe in him.

Suddenly, the gloves of Tsunayoshi was covered in fire. Fire! Rikuo wanted to tell Tsuna about it but the brunette suddenly disappeared and at the same time, the 3 yokais who were after them slumped to the ground. The battle was quick. It was so fast that Rikuo hardly blink an eye.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna said, this time he was facing him. Rikuo could only gape in shock. What were brown eyes before had turned into a startling orange. Looking at the eyes really made Rikuo felt as if he was looking at the sky. It was beautiful. But what startled Rikuo more was the flame on the brunette's forehead. Did Tsuna realized that his head was on fire? Literally?

Before Rikuo could comment on that, the flame disappeared and the brunette teen went back to normal.

"Yokata! I'm glad that you're fine." Tsuna said with so much relief. But then suddenly froze, Rikuo didn't know why but the teen suddenly pushed him backward. Rikuo wanted to know why he did it but what he saw widened his eyes.

Tsuna was hurt. A knife was imbedded on his right arm and Tsuna could only look at it in shock. Then his eyes turned into as if in pain.

"Sawada-san!" Rikuo shouted as he watched in horror at Tsuna's condition.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the young master." The yokai said as he grinned maniacally. He took the knife out of Tsuna's arm and kicked him towards him. Tsuna could only scream in pain as it happened. It was loud too. No doubt that whoever would be near could hear it.

"What do you want?" Rikuo growled while glaring at the yokai. He was painfully aware that they were in danger but Tsuna was still here. He didn't want to endanger any of his friends. So he'll stall. Maybe someone could save them?

"You aren't in the position to demand something, young master. I wonder what would happen if I would kill you now. Maybe, I'll become the new Sandaime! And with that, I could instill fear to all humans in the world!" the yokai said is it cackled in madness.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked but with some difficulty. He was twitching in pain from his arm.

"Don't you know who you are with, Human? Tsk..you human are so ignorant! So self-centered! Selfish even!" the yokai scoffed.

"You're wrong!" Rikuo protested vehemently.

"Yeah right. Anyway, I would kill you now. Even though ¼ of your blood is yokai, you are still a human. You expect me to believe that you would lead you grandfather's Hyakki Yakou? Don't make me laugh!" the yokai said as he smirked menacingly. "Now time for you to die!" the yokai added as he raised his sword. But before he could even swing the sword down, the wall beside the yokai suddenly burst while taking the yokai with it.

The yokai skidded back a few meters but nevertheless. It was still alive. Although, he was panting and having a hard time standing up.

"Hibari-san! I'm glad that you are here!" Tsuna shouted in relief. He was still holding his bloodied arm so as to lessen the blood loss.

"Hn." The teen, named Hibari said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I really didn't mean to get myself off guard." Tsuna replied.

**'Wait a minute!'** Rikuo thought in bewilderment despite the fact that they were still in danger. **'How can Tsuna understand the man? Wait, why does the man look familiar?' **Rikuo mused when he suddenly got a flashback at what happened when he met the brunette.

Yeah. He was the teen fighting a pineapple teen. He was also the one who threw them a tonfa at them, nearly killing them too.

"HIIEE! Don't tell the others, Hibari-san! They don't have to know about this." Tsuna's voice suddenly echoed.

"Hn." Hibari said again.

**'Seriously, what is it with his Hns.'** Rikuo couldn't help but thought.

"Thank you." Tsuna said with a smile.

Hibari just glared at them or more specifically at Tsuna. He then walked toward the yokais with his tonfa ready in his hands. He also had a very murderous aura leaking which for some reason, gave everyone the chills. Even the yokai was now trembling. The teen wasn't a yokai in disguise, right?

"For disturbing the peace, I shall bite you to death." Hibari said as he proceeded to beat the hell of the yokai until he was no more. The beating was really scary,, not to mention very bloody. The yokais literally was pummeled into ground until it dissolved into nothing. Rikuo could only gape in shock though. He won't fathom that a human, a mortal could do that to a yokai. You know, beating it to death. The teen was very powerful that's for sure. But then, so was the brunette beside him. He wondered who these people are.

"Thank you so much for saving us, Hibari-san!" Tsuna said happily then frowned as he looked somewhere. "Do you know where Mukuro-san is?" he asked innocently.

Rikuo watched in wonder at how the teen in front of him suddenly looked more murderous at the mere mention of this Mukuro. He wondered if that was the name of the pineapple teen that almost killed them hours ago.

"Hn." Hibari said with a glare.

"HIIEE! Sorry about asking Hibari-san." Tsuna replied with a shriek. Then he turned towards Rikuo with a sheepish but relieved smile. "Thank goodness that you're alright, Nura-san. But what did that yokai meant about you having ¼ yokai blood." Tsuna asked curiously.

Rikuo panicked. Well, who wouldn't be? Here was someone who had managed to discover his secret. But, Tsuna deserved to know. He had already saved him two times already. Leaving him in the dark would just be too cruel to Rikuo.

So with a deep sigh, he explained. He told him everything he knew. Rikuo didn't know why he was doing it but he just felt saying the truth. Maybe it was because he was just so tired at keeping too many secrets to his friends. But he just met this brunette. Anyway, it didn't matter. The cat was out of the bag. But even so, he felt relieved. Relieved because even though he was explaining things, Tsuna never showed any fear or hate. He was just looking at him in understanding. Hibari was just standing in the doorway, never moving an inch. He didn't left for some unknown reasons.

"It must be hard, huh?" Tsuna suddenly said breaking Rikuo from his train of thoughts. "Anyway, we should get home now. My friends are staying at some hotel near a shopping district but before that, we'll take you home. Wouldn't want you family to be worried huh?" Tsuna said with a smile.

"I refuse." Hibari suddenly said.

"Huh?!" Tsuna said in shock. "But why?"

"Hn." Hibari only replied.

"But..Nura-san need to go home. I can't leave him all alone where he might get attacked again." Tsuna protested with worry in his eyes. He then flinched at the wound in his arm.

"There's no need for that, Sawada-san. I could go home by myself." Rikuo protested.

"No. It's too dangerous." Tsuna said with so much conviction on his eyes. Because of this, Rikuo consented. Although, hesitantly.

"I'll do it." Hibari suddenly said.

Tsuna beamed happily while at the same time sighed in relief. "Thanks so much, Hibari-san."

"Hn." Hibari said this time though with a glare.

Tsuna's expression was that of a shock. Then became sheepish. "Yeah…I'll trust you on that then." He said with a nervous look. Then he turned towards Rikuo who was only looking at them in confusion. Afterall, he had no idea on what they are talking about. He wasn't a psychic like Tsuna was who could understand the deep meaning of these Hn's.

"Hibari-san offered to accompany you tour house, Nura-san. But before that you don't mind a detour would you?" Tsuna said with a nervous smile.

Rikuo could only nod. Afterall, he had no say in ths.

"Thank goodness. Anyway, here take this. This is my number. Call me if you are in need of help. My family would gladly assist yours." Tsuna said as he gave Rikuo a small sheet of paper.

"Eehh? But, I didn't do a thing. Just making you have to save me thrice in the row." Rikuo said sadly.

Tsuna shook his head. "**You **did help me. Afterall, if you didn't told me that it was a yokai then I wouldn't know of this side of the world. With this new knowledge, I could protect my precious people with it." Tsuna said with a grateful smile. Rikuo could only watch the teen in awe. He can really tell that the brunette would do anything to protect his precious people.

"Oh crap." Tsuna suddenly said and with that he slumped unconscious. Rikuo would have panicked if it weren't for the fact that Hibari was now glaring at him.

"The omnivore just lost too much blood. Let's go." Hibari said as he carried Tsuna like a potato sack but before that he bandaged the wound with a cloth. Rikuo sweatdropped at that though.

The two of them didn't walk that long. Hibari called someone on the plane so before they even reached the shopping district, they were met with two new people.

Rikuo looked at them carefully. One was a silverette while the others was raven. The two were exact opposites. The other one was always scowling while the other was always laughing. They were also fighting by the way which greatly irritated Hibari for some reason.

"Herbivores." Hibari said catching the attention of the duo. The two immediately frown whe they saw the state Tsuna was in. They also looked very worried.

"You! How dare you carry Jyuudaime like that you bastard!" the silver-haired teen shouted to Hibari.

"Maa..maa..at least he's still okay. And safe. Thank you, Hibari-senpai." The smiling teen said as he motioned to take Tsuna away from Hibari.

Hibari didn't hesitate. He immediately dumped Tsuna at the smiling teen though in a very careful manner. The other two didn't comment at the odd behavior. They just kept quiet as the watched Tsuna with so much worry in their eyes.

"We're going. Tsk..I hope that the lawn head is already ready in there." The silver haired teen said before walking away from them followed by the smiling teen. The two didn't look back at them nor glanced at Rikuo. Their eyes were solely focused on Tsuna and only him.

"Hn." Hibari said with a glare but Rikuo wasn't a psychic like Tsuna. So it really wasn't much surprising that Rikuo never understand what Hibari had said.

Hibari glared at Rikuo again, this time in an annoyed manner. Rikuo couldn't help but gulp though. Again a stray thought if the man was a yokai in disguise suddenly floated on his mind.

"Your home." Hibari said as he stared at the kid. He gave up on glaring at the kid though.

"Uh…sure…"Rikuo said and started to treck back home with the scary looking teen followed him.

That was 3 years ago.

**DATE CREATED: **December 23, 2013

**A/N: **Okay….Finally! I have finished this oneshot! This one was too long and when I had finished this, I really don't want to read this back again and again. Headaches really sucks especially when you have a bad case of a cold here. Yeah..Christmas break and I have a freaking cold. _How lovely!_ Anyway, if you find some errors here and there, please tell me so I might edit this one in the near future. I really love reading some constructive criticisms. They're welcome. Anyway, I'm sleepy…see you in my next chapter of story.

Oh right! Almost forgot! Sorry for the late updates on the other stories...I just had a bad timing. You see...I became addicted in reading this fanfic...and let me tell you, that was totally awesome...anyway...I'm not going to type more stories until I finish reading that one..I lost many sleeps because of that and so...I really can't think straight anymore. Hahah...anyway...hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
